


Cartoons & Flannel

by museaway



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance, happy!Clex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-06
Updated: 2003-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex loves weekends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartoons & Flannel

_Originally written November 25, 2003, for Elanorelle, who said it had to be done._

* * *

 

On Saturday mornings, when he wakes up early and the air is still cold enough to make his skin prickle, Lex doesn't like to get out of bed. He pulls the blankets up to his chin and snuggles deeper into the pillow beneath his head and concentrates on the warm soft feeling of a mattress underneath his back. Sometimes, he'll roll over and press his face into Clark's shoulder until Clark throws an arm around him and buries Lex's face in his neck and trails his fingers over the skin on his back. Clark is not a morning person. He is, however, a morning _cuddler_ , and Lex appreciates this and takes full advantage as often as possible.

Lex wears Clark's shirts on the weekends when he doesn't feel like going into the office. He rolls up the sleeves and laughs at the way the fabric hangs loose and long around his waist, unattractive but comfortable Lex-in-a-flannel-shirt and silk boxers.

Clark likes to watch cartoons. Lex often sits and taunts him because he doesn't find them intellectually stimulating, but sits with him just the same. Back to chest, between Clark's legs, arms around his waist. Sometimes he'll rest his head against Clark's shoulder and not watch the screen.

He's watching today, though, because Justice League is on, and Lex thinks it's funny to tease Clark about how ugly they've made him look.

"Shut up," Clark says when Lex points out that were the drawing to walk into the room, he'd be so topheavy that he'd topple right over onto the floor.

"Though, I do like you on the floor," Lex adds.

"You're gonna be on the floor if you don't stop," Clark threatens, and he emphasizes this with a sharp poke into Lex's ribs.

"I'm stopping!" Lex says, squirming. He tries to hold his tongue, but he can't. "You would, though."

Clark groans, and Lex has to laugh because he knows Clark won't shove him to the floor, even if he keeps going. But he doesn't. "I don't know why, but I love The Flash," Lex is saying. "You've corrupted me with this comics crap."

"Lex. The Flash? He's so... _gay_."

Lex raises an eyebrow and casts his gaze down to where Clark's hand is resting halfway up his shorts. Blinks cutely.

Clark rolls his eyes. "I didn't say that was a bad thing."

"Good," Lex says, and then Clark is kissing him. Warm and possessive. Kisses that still make his stomach drop, even though Clark's been kissing him like this since he was barely twenty.

The program blinks by; they don't see another bit of it.

.

Flannel and cartoons and Clark and making out on the couch.

Lex loves weekends.


End file.
